


The One with the Gender Changes and Facebook [FANART]

by midnightmedeax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Alive Allison, Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Basically anyone who died within the show is alive, F/F, F/M, Facebook, Multi, Sorry Hales are still dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmedeax/pseuds/midnightmedeax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I made Facebook profiles for gender swapped Teen Wolf characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Troian Bellisario as Stiles  
> Nina Dobrev as Devin/Derek  
> Shay Mitchell as Scarlett/Scott  
> Ian Harding as Alan/Allison  
> (I'm really sorry for the recurring PLL theme)

Okay so Stiles first! I am addicted to fem!Stiles and Troian was the first casting I chose. I absolutely love the idea of her as Stiles and she's one of my favourite castings.

 

Also, this has Sterek (or Stevin, in this case) because of bloody course. 

(Photo of Stiles and Devin hugging is Troian and Lucy Hale in Pretty Little Liars) -Kat x

 

 


	2. Devin/Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIna Dobrev as Devin/Derek  
> Troian Bellisario as Stiles  
> Ian Somerhalder as Laurie/Laura  
> Michaela Konstantinova (Nina's Mother) as Mama/Papa Hale

Number 2 is Devin/Derek! Originally I was thinking of using Phoebe Tonkin as Derek but I never fully decided, then I thought of Nina and everything clicked into place! And I was looking for a profile picture and I saw a photo of Nina and Ian, and that's how Laura was cast.

 

So the posts are same from Stiles' profile, but that's just because Devin was tagged in them.

Also, the tagged photos are from my headcanon that after Laurie died Devin didn't use Facebook until she started developing a relationship with Stiles. -Kat x

 


End file.
